1. Field
The disclosure relates to a backlight unit of a display apparatus, and for example, to a backlight unit of a slim display apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, screens of display apparatuses which display content have had high resolutions and large sizes. The display apparatus has become thinner and the display apparatus also has become lighter.
As the display apparatus has become thinner, an optical distance of a backlight unit should be constantly maintained to prevent an LED mura from occurring. The number of supporters may be increased for maintaining the constant optical distance, and an assembling process may be complicated.